


Swap!bros/Von Willebrand Disease!Reader

by Grillby_Coalee



Series: Fic raffle [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Papyrus - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sans - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: The reader has Von Willebrand Disease (it's a blood disease they sometimes makes you bleed excessively) and the swap bros help them with it.





	Swap!bros/Von Willebrand Disease!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short so yeah.

( [@swiftfoot-redfeather](https://tmblr.co/mM3qtBLzDx19J0km9drZgng) sorry it took so long!)

“Crap! Not again!” You snap having just cut yourself. You huff and wrap up the cut on your palm hoping it wasn’t going to bleed much. You had been making lunch for you and your friends, Blue and Stretch. So of course it decides to act up now. 

“Human? Are you alright? Did you cut yourself again?” Blue asks while walking into the kitchen. You sigh a little and tell him yes. Stretch walked in with the first aid kit, ready to fix it if it starts bleeding really bad. You grumble a little and let Stretch wrap the cut for you. 

“I can do this by myself you know. I mean I’ve been dealing with it my entire life. So I know how to care for myself.” You tell them. Blue grins at you and Stretch gives his signature lazy smile. Blue explains that they want to help because they like helping friends. You smile a small bit at his optimism. Blue then starts making lunch for all of you.

“HEY! I was making lunch!” you whine.

“Don’t argue with my bro. Once he’s on something he doesn’t stop til it’s done.” Stretch tells you. You sigh but let Blue make lunch anyways. After he finishes the three of you go sit on the couch and eat lunch together. You’re glad that your friends are so accepting and helpful about things like this. It’s nice to know someone has your back if you fall. the three of you stay lifelong friends and eventually you “grow out” of your disease and live happily with those who support you.

The End.

(sorry it’s so short I’m not the best at things like this. heh)


End file.
